Das Herz Ass
by Beey95
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Es war die Nacht, in der sich Alles änderte. Es war jene Nacht, in der er eine Spielkarte bekam. Jene Nacht, die ihm die Augen öffnete und er zu lieben begann... Magnus & Alec -Übersetzt aus dem Spanischen von: "The Love Is Art." R


**"Das Herz-Ass" **

**As de Corazón**

Hallo!  
1. Die Geschichte wurde von mir lediglich übersetzt. Die eigentliche Autorin ist eine wundervolle mexicanerin, die sich hinter dem Namen "TheLoveIsArt"... versteckt.  
Originallink (Ursprüngliche Sprache ist Spanisch!): s/7048010/1/AS_DE_CORAZON  
2. Bitte schreibt Reviews! Darüber würde sie sich freuen und ich dürfte mehr übersetzen!  
3. Die Geschichte gibt es auch bei  
Soundtrack: watch?v=Xos5M4zCWLU&feature=related  
euch Teaschentücher :)

**As de Corazón**

Es war eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht. Der Regen traf hart auf die vor dem Sturm fliehenden Menschen. Die Regenschirme hielten den Wassermassen kaum stand und drohten ständig vom Wind weggeblasen zu werden.  
Kaum einer würde es irgendjemanden zumuten, bei diesem fürchterlichen Wetter freiwillig draußen zu bleiben.  
Dennoch. Er war da.

Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf und schleifenden Beinen, seine Hände hatte er tief in den Taschen seiner dunklen und nun auch nassen Jeans vergraben. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar triefte vor Nässe, Wassertropfen liefen seine weiße Schläfe hinab und verursachten, dass einige Strähnen an seiner Stirn kleben blieben und ihm beinahe in die azurblauen Augen stachen. Ab und zu holte er eine seiner Hände aus den Taschen und strich sich grob die Strähnen aus den Augen.

Tief im Inneren bereute Alec, dass er nicht auf Isabell gehört hatte, als sie ihm hinterhergerufen hatte, er solle ein Regenschirm mitnehmen oder sich wenigstens etwas Wärmeres anziehen. Doch ehrlich gesagt kümmerte ihm der Regen nicht, genauso wenig wie eine drohende Erkältung.

„Dergleichen würde auch Jace denken", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, als er im merkwürdig verlassenen Central Park ankam.

Er hob seinen Kopf zum Himmel. Nun prasselte der Regen auf seinem Gesicht, Wassertropfen perlten seine Wangen entlang und ersetzten so die Tränen, die er niemals vergießen würde. Er konnte nicht weinen, er würde nicht.

Alec wusste, dass Jace eben… Jace war. Es gab keine treffendere Bezeichnung, um ihn zu beschreiben. Er war, wie er war. Und Alec war, wie Alec nun mal war… nur, dass er es hasste, so zu sein.

Wann hatte er sich in Jace verliebt? Liebte er ihn wirklich? Wozu würde das führen?

Jace war sicher.  
So sehr er ihn auch verletzte und beleidigte; oder ihn wie Luft behandelte und manchmal auch so bezaubernd wie ein Kuri-Dämon sein konnte…So sehr das alles der Wahrheit entsprach, so sehr wusste Alec, dass Jace ihn liebte, vielleicht nicht so, wie er es tat, doch er wusste, dass … dass wenn er je Hilfe benötigen würde, dass Jace stets an seiner Seite stehen würde. Genauso, auch umgekehrt: Sollte Jace ihn jemals brauchen, so würde auch Alec immer an seiner Seite sein und auf ihn aufpassen.  
Und das Gefühl von Jace gebraucht zu werden, reichte Alec vollkommen aus.

Nur, dass diese leichte Rechnung, nun mit Clarys Ankunft nicht mehr aufging.  
„Diese dämliche Mundie hat alles zerstört", flüsterte er wieder. Er senkte den Kopf und seufzte. Was hatte Clary in Wirklichkeit verändert? Fragte er sich selbst; traurig und fast verzweifelt.

Es waren bereits zwei oder vielleicht drei Tage vergangen, seit sie auf Magnus Banes Party gewesen waren, auch waren bereits zwei Tage vergangen, seitdem sich Jace und Clary auf der Suche nach dieser Ratte –literarisch gesprochen- Simon gemacht hatten.

Jace und Clary waren sich dabei, für Alecs Geschmack, viel zu nahe gekommen. Da konnte er einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken.

Nun ja, in Jaec´s Fall war es schier unmöglich ab und zu NICHT eifersüchtig zu sein. Ständig kam der Blonde mit einer neuen Freundin an, über der er sich auch noch mit ihm unterhalten wollte. Mit ihm! Merkte er denn nicht, dass er ihn verletzte? Sein Herz immer wieder brechen ließ? –Anscheinend nicht.  
Doch andererseits... Alec genoss es, wenn er die Chance hatte mit Jace zu sprachen und wenn er seiner Stimme lauschen konnte.

Jetzt, wo Clary aufgetaucht war… gab es für ihn niemanden sonst an ihrer Seite. Manchmal, ohne dass es jemand zu bemerken schien, erwischte er Jace, wie er Clary mit Intensität anschaute. Auf der gleichen Art, wie Alec Jace anschaute...

Einen unsichtbaren Pfad folgend, zwang er sich weiterzugehen. Es regnete immer noch, die Kälte und die Nässe ließen ihn schaudern und als er auf einer kleinen Brücke stand musste er, von einem Niesanfall gezwungen, stehen bleiben.  
Müde lehnte er sich dann an das Gelände der Brücke. Er wollte niemanden sehen, es traf sich also ganz gut, dass der Park leer war… Die Stille wurde nur von den herabprasselnden Tropfen gebrochen. Er blickte zu seinem Spiegelbild im Wasser, der sich ständig brach und immer wieder neu formte.

Er kannte kein schlechteres Bild von sich selber. Was war so schlimm an ihm? Warum konnte er nicht einfach so sein wie der ganze Rest?

Die Mädchen blickten ihm oft hinterher. Izzy meinte, dass er ganz ansehnlich war, dass er sogar ganz hübsch war. Aber warum konnte er nicht für DEN EINEN hübsch genug sein? Für Jace?  
Auf diese Fragte antwortete seine Schwester immer gleich: Weil du den richtigen Jungen noch nicht kenngelernt hast.

Also gut. Hier war er, er war immer hier gewesen, präsent. Wann würde endlich der Richtige kommen?

„Miaaaauuu?!" schrie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm und Alec drehte sich zu ihr um.

Da kam Magnus Bane mit einer engen Lederhose, einen dazu passenden Gürtel mit Diamanten und ein neonlilandes Oberteil. Seine Haare waren aufwendig gestylt und trotzten dem Wetter… Seine ganze Erscheinung ließ nicht darauf deuten, dass er sich gerade nassregnen ließ.

Alec blinzelte leicht bei seinem Anblick. Er konnte sich den Obersten Hexenmeister nicht vorstellen, wie er bei einer solchen Nacht und einer solch auffälligen Aufmachung spazieren gehen konnte und dabei NICHT nass wurde.

Magnus rief weiterhin nach seiner Katze (?), bis er nur noch wenige Schritte von Alec entfernt war und bemerkte, dass dieser ihn überrascht betrachtete. Er lächelte Alec anzüglich an und dieser konnte nicht anders, als seinen Blick wieder auf das Wasser unter ihnen zu richten.

„Sieh einer an", hörte er Magnus sagen: „Du bist es…"

Alec warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu: „Ja", antwortete er leicht gereizt und blickte dann dem Magier fest in die katzenartigen grünen Augen: „Ich bin es."

„Der Nephilim, der mich anzurufen versprochen hatte und es wohlbemerkt immer noch nicht getan hat", murmelte Magnus schief lächelnd: „Eigentlich…-"

Alec wurde rot und sah sich gezwungen ihn zu unterbrechen: "Ich habe dir nichts versprochen!"

Magnus, dessen Mund immer noch offen stand, beließ es bei einem Lächeln: Die Art und Weise, wie Alec rot wurde, erwärmte sein Herz. Wie konnte man so einen Jungen nicht niedlich finden, wenn er auf dieser Weise rot wurde? Er machte einer Tomate Konkurrenz.

"Schätze, dass hast du tatsächlich nicht getan", gab er schließlich zu und kam Alec, der den Blick wieder abwandte, näher: "Und? ... Was machst du hier?"

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen", antwortete er schneidend.

„Hmm", überlegte Magnus: „Ist da jemand schlecht gelaunt?"

Alec warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu: „Was geht dich das an?"

Magnus runzelte die Stirn: „Da du einfach nur anbetungswürdig bist, werde ich vergessen, dass du so frech bist. Aber vergiss nicht, mit wem du gerade sprichst…"

„Hmpf", Alecs Blick war eisig: „DU solltest lieber nicht vergessen, dass du dich gerade mit einem Nephilim unterhältst!"  
Wieder lächelte Magnus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er stellte sich an Alecs Seite und betrachtete nun ebenfalls sein Spiegelbild.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in absoluter Stille, etwas, was selbst Alec überraschte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Hexenmeister still sein konnte.

Am Anfang war es ihm egal, dass er da war, schließlich würde Magnus irgendwann verschwinden. Doch nach weiteren zwei Minuten schien ihn dieser Wunsch verwehrt worden zu sein.  
„Warum bist du immer noch hier?"

„Stört es dich etwa?" fragte Magnus und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Alec spürte, wie er abermals rot wurde. Ehrlich gesagt fand er Magnus Anwesenheit gar nicht mal so schlecht…vielleicht sogar das Gegenteil von schlecht. –Was er aber niemals zugeben würde!  
„Und? Störe ich dich?"

Alec presste die Lippen zusammen. Worüber dacht er denn da nach? Er empfand die Gegenwart eines Hexenmeisters als…angenehm?  
Beim Erzengel! Warum konnte er nicht einfach gehen?

"Ich wollte niemanden sehen", erklärte Alec und wusste nicht, weshalb er es dem Magier überhaupt erzählte. Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin fragend an: „Ich wollte alleine sein."

„Und warum sollte jemand so hübsches wie du alleine sein wollen?" kommentierte der Magier und Alec spielte spontan mit dem Gedanken einfach nur zu fliehen. Aber nein… er war ein Schattenjäger und FLUCHT wäre lächerlich.

„Warum sagst du das? Das ist doch lächerlich!" Fragte er und hasste sich wieder, als er abermals spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden.

„Was ist schlecht daran?" Magnus hob eine Augenbraue. Sein Dauer-Lächeln wurde breiter: „Ich lüge nicht."

Alec errötete weiter. Es wäre deutlich besser, wenn er jetzt einfach gehen würde und das ganze vergessen würde. Einfach alles vergessen, was der Schattenweltler je zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Warum willst du alleine sein?" wiederholte Magnus die Frage: „Und bei diesem Wetter ohne Regenschirm oder Jacke draußen sein?"

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er die Unterhaltung tatsächlich noch aufrecht hielt: „Ich mag den Regen", antwortete er schlicht. Wieder hob Magnus, diesmal ungläubig, eine Augenbraue.  
„Ernsthaft?" Fragte er: „Gut, wenn ich dich bei diesem Wetter immer vor mir haben würde, dann würde ich den Regen sicherlich lieben..."

Alec ignorierte den Kommentar, da er sicherlich sarkastisch gemeint war. Dennoch stieg weiterhin die verräterische Röte in ihm.  
„Ich mag die Einsamkeit."

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete der Hexenmeister, immer noch absolut trocken: „Niemand sollte das Alleinsein mögen."

„Mir gefällt es aber."

„Das stimmt nicht", erwiderte Magnus.

„Was weißt DU schon?" Alecs Stimme gewann wieder an Gereiztheit.

Magnus lachte kurz auf: "Ich weiß vieles, Alexander", dann schmunzelte er: „Wenn man so lange lebt wie ich, dann lernt man auf besondere Details der Leute zu achten und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass du die Einsamkeit nicht magst, auch, wenn du es vorgibst."

Alec wollte wiedersprechen, doch die Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

„Ich habe Recht, stimmt´s?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und Alec blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Blick wieder zu senken und im Stillen zuzugeben, dass er manchmal selber nicht wusste, was er eigentlich wollte.  
„Genau wie viele andere WILLST auch du alleine sein, wenn du traurig oder wütend bist", fuhr Magnus, ohne den Blick von Alec zu wenden fort: „Aber es ist nicht so, dass du die Einsamkeit magst. Du sprichst nicht und versuchst von dir abzulenken, weil du nicht möchtest, dass sie mit dir sprechen oder dass du sie irgendwann magst. Du hast Angst verletzt zu werden… Und damit das nicht geschieht hast du von Anfang an beschlossen dich als Erster zu entfernen."

Alec blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Magnus schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.  
Bei diesem Anblick schlug Alecs Herz auf einmal schneller. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ein anderer seelenloser Schattenweltler so unglaublich gut unter dem Regen aussehen und dabei mit einem Lächeln auch noch die Dunkelheit erhellen konnte. Vor allem nicht mit diesen grünen katzenhaften Augen, die nicht von Alec abließen.

Er betrachtete den Hexenmeister länger, als er einen Schattenwelter je betrachtet hatte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die Wörter „Magnus" und „gut aussehend" in einem Satz wiederfand.  
Leicht beschämt wandte er seinen Blick ab.

Zudem hatte Magnus recht. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er das Alleinsein mochte, nur um sich nicht schlecht zu fühlen. Er log sich selbst an.

„Es ist nichts schlechtes dabei, wenn du dich vor Menschen fürchtest", flüsterte Magnus und brach die kurze Stille.

„Für dich ist es auch nicht schlecht", erwiderte Alec und runzelte die Stirn: „Du bist schließlich ein Schattenweltler."

Magnus stieß beleidigt die Luft aus: „Ja, und? Glaubst du etwa, dass ich als Schattenweltler kein Herz habe?"  
Alec blickte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen überrascht an, er hatte sich nie überlegt, ob ein Hexenmeister ein Herz besitzen könnte.

„Oh", murmelte er: „Tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts. Ich nehme an, dass ihr so erzogen werdet", gab Magnus immer noch etwas beleidigt zurück.  
Ein paar Sekunden lang sagt keiner was.

„Sag mal…" Alec blickte wieder zu Magnus: „Du hast ja schon so lange gelebt und… äh…", flüsterte Alec: „Hast du dich jemals…äh…warst du jemals verliebt?"

Magnus blinzelte. Alecs Frage hatte ihn überrascht, da er… Naja, er wusste nicht, wohin die Frage führen sollte.

„Ja… Warum fragst du?" Fragte er beiläufig nach, dann sah er, wie Alec den Kopf sank und wieder rot wurde. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit spürte er, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Er lächelte traurig: „Du bist in jemanden verliebt."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", antwortete Alec wieder schneidend, den Blick hob er trotzdem nicht. Auch Magnus Lächeln wurde wieder glaubhafter.

„Es ist Goldlöckchen, nicht wahr?" Wieder war es eine Feststellung und keine Frage. Alec warf ihm einen fast ängstlichen Blick zu und als Magnus trocken lachte, wurde sein Blick eisig.

„Du bist einfach nur niedlich, kleiner Schattenjäger. Ich schätze, das beantwortet meine Frage."

Alec atmete schneller und flacher. Er wollte fliehen und sich irgendwo, da, wo sich seinesgleichen verkrochen, verstecken und sterben. Magnus blickte ihn an, wahrscheinlich ahnte er, was Alec dachte und hoffte nun ihn nicht beleidigt zu haben. An der Art und Weise, wie der Hexenmeister schaute erriet Alec zudem, dass er…äh…auch…naja…

„Hat er dir etwa was gesagt?" Fragte nun Magnus: „Etwas, damit du jetzt so denkst…?"

Diesmal wandte er den Blick nicht ab: „Nein, es ist nur, dass…"

„Er dich nicht liebt…nicht SO", ergänzte der Magier und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Diesmal war es allerdings tatsächlich eine Frage gewesen, obgleich es nicht so geklungen hatte, doch Alec bemerkte es und überlegte, wie Magnus es wissen konnte. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich schrecklich: War es so offensichtlich, dass er in Jace verliebt war?

„Es ist nicht so, dass er mich nicht liebt. Er ist nur nicht wie ich… er…wird nie wirklich zu mir gehören." Seine Stimme wurde immer trauriger und Magnus schnalzte mit der Zunge:  
„Uhm… ich denke, dass wenn er dich nicht so liebt, wie du willst, dass er dich liebt und du ihn liebst, dann… warum ist es dann wichtig, ob er dich überhaupt irgendwie liebt."

Alec ballte die Hände zu Fäusten: „Es ist sehr wichtig!"

„Komm schon! Jemanden zu lieben, der dich nicht liebt ist wie mit einen kaputten Flügel fliegen zu wollen!"

„Aber… es ist in Ordnung, wenn man jemanden liebt, der einem nie lieben wird… solange es die Person wert ist und es sich verdient."

„Aber", Magnus hob eine Hand: „Wenn die Liebe erträglich sein soll, dann muss sie auch erwidert werden."  
Alec wollte widersprechen, doch ihm fiel nichts Passendes dazu ein. Er stöhnte wütend.

„Was willst du?"  
„Meine Katze, sie ist weggelaufen", antwortete Magnus schlicht: „Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Nein", flüsterte Alec: „Warum gehst du jetzt nicht einfach?"

Magnus runzelte beleidigt die Stirn. Alec drehte sich um.  
Magnus Bane hatte sich niemals so behandeln lassen, von keinem Nephilim, vor allem nicht von einem Halbstarken; dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, den Jungen als wundervoll zu betrachten. Er sucht immer nur nach Schönheit. Die Gefühle bildeten sich erst im Nachhinein.  
Allerdings blühten seine Gefühle für diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen gerade auf…

Alec hatte eine einmalige Art mit Menschen –oder Wesen- umzugehen, selbst die Art, wie er die Liebe deutete war gewiss einmalig. Magnus steckte eine Hand in seiner Lederhose und holte eine Spielkarte aus der Tasche. Er ging auf Alec zu und hielt ihm die Karte vor Augen, dieser taumelte vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück.  
Magnus lächelte und Alec wurde rot, dann beschloss der Schattenjäger sich die Spielkarte genau anzusehen.

„Ein Herz-Ass?" Fragte er zweifelnd.

„Interessant", flüsterte der Magier und lachte. Sein Lachen sorgte bei Alec für eine Gänsehaut, auch wenn er lieber daran glaubte, dass die Kälte für verantwortlich war. Magnus Augen strahlten plötzlich auf: „Du solltest sie behalten."

„Wofür?" wunderte sich Alec. Magnus Lächeln wurde, wenn überhaupt noch möglich breiter.

„Sag, Alexander: Hast du jemals bemerkt, dass ein umgedrehtes Herz zwei Tränen ähnlich sieht?" Er drehte die Spielkarte um, Alec staunte. Er hatte recht: "Zwei Tränen, die zusammengehören und vielleicht auch so weiterfließen. Doch es ist die Entscheidung des Weinenden, ob sie zusammen weiterfließen oder sich… trennen."

Alec spürte den warmen Atem des Hexenmeisters auf seinem Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein, dann nahm er die Karte. Noch bevor Magnus etwas sagen konnte, hatte Alec die Karte in zwei gleich große Teile zerrissen. Die eine Hälfte warf er ins Wasser.  
"Das war eine gute Karte", beschwerte sich Magnus.

„Dann hättest du sie mir nie geben sollen", seufzte Alec. Magnus runzelte abermals die Stirn und bedeckte mit einer Hand sein Gesicht, dann seufzte er frustriert.

„Du bist so dickköpfig", dann blickte er auf Alecs Hand: „Warum behältst du diese Hälfte?"  
Zwischen Alecs langen dünnen Fingern, die mit dünnen Kratzern und Narben bedeckt waren, befand sich immer noch die andere Hälfte.

„Um diese Unterhaltung mit einem Hexenmeister nicht zu vergessen", flüsterte Alec mit einem freundlosen Lächeln: „Jetzt weiß ich, dass es wahr ist, dass lieben zerstören heißt und geliebt werden einen selber zerstört, Jace hatte recht."

„Goldlöckchen?" Fragte Magnus während seine Fingerspitzen blaue Flammen erzeugten. Alec bereitete sich darauf vor, angegriffen zu werden, doch Magnus drehte sich lediglich zum Wasser und fischte mit seiner Magie die Karte aus dem Wasser.  
Diese flog direkt in seine Hand: "Auch, wenn du es mir jetzt nicht glaubst, eines Tages wird er sich verlieben und er wird nicht mehr daran glauben."

Alec seufzte genervt, wütend, aber dennoch irgendwie traurig auf. Dies schien doch bereits geschehen zu sein!

Er war so vertieft in seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht schnell genug reagierte, als Magnus die Hand, in der sich noch immer die Hälfte der Spielkarte befand, nahm und sie mit der Handfläche nach oben hin streckte. Er legte die eine Hälfte der Karte neben der anderen; sofort glühten seine Finger blau auf.

Wäre Alec nicht Alec gewesen, hätte er sich spätestens jetzt auf Magnus geworfen und ihn getötet. So, wie es Jace getan hätte. Wie es jeder würdige Nephilim gemacht hätte.

Aber er tat es nicht. Er blickte nur Magnus in die blau erleuchteten Augen und wartete ab. Als es vorbei war, schaute Alec auf seiner Hand und hoffte die Hand nicht verloren zu haben, doch alles was er spürte waren wohlige Schauer, die seinen Körper zu durchfahren schienen.

„Ein gebrochenes Herz", fuhr Magnus fort: „Die tiefsten Wunden sind die, die man nicht sehen kann, Alexander Lightwood. Nur die Zeit wird dir sagen, ob diese Wunde heilen oder für immer offen bleiben wird. Allerdings würde ich dir raten, dass du alles dafür tust, dass sich diese Wunde schließt… Du hast mich gefragt, was man macht, wenn die Liebe nicht erwidert wird. Ich sage dir: Du kannst nichts tun, nur hoffen und entweder warten oder dich neu verlieben."

Magnus ließ Alecs Hand los und dieser betrachtete die nun wieder geschlosse Spielkarte.  
„Mach sie nicht kaputt. Vielleicht kann sie dir ein Zeichen sein."

„Ein Zeichen? Was für ein Zeichen? Wofür?" Alecs Stimme klang rau. Tatsächlich schmerzte sein Hals ein wenig.  
Magnus trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den Schattenjäger.

Das Herz des Schattenjägers schlug hart und schnell, er vergaß zu atmen. Schließlich nahm er die Karte vorsichtig zwischen seinen Händen, dann steckte er sie, um die Karte vor dem Regen zu schützen weg. Als er wieder aufschaute war der Hexenmeister mehrere Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„Ich empfehle auch, dass du beim nächsten Mal etwas wärmeres und wasserschützendes anziehst", wieder lächelte Magnus: „Dass du ein Schattenjäger bist heißt nicht, dass du gegen Erkältungen immun bist."

„Magnus Bane?" Alec fand seine Stimme wieder und Magnus drehte sich zum Schattenjäger um.

„Du kannst ruhig Magnus zu mir sagen", er zwinkerte.

„Ähm…gut, Magnus", Alec war etwas überrascht: „Du kannst Alec zu mir sagen. Wenn du willst."  
Magnus nickte: „Was willst du Alec?" fragte er nun, immer noch lächelnd. Alec wurde wieder rot, doch er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun!

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Alecs Blick folgte den Hexenmeister bis dieser in die Schwärze der Nacht, immer noch nach seiner Katze rufend, verschwand.

„Das ist doch lächerlich", murmelte Alec, während er die Karte hervorholte und sie betrachtete. Jetzt war es ihm eigentlich egal, ob die Karte durchnässt wurde, er hatte keinen Grund sie zu behalten und auf sie zu achten.

Er wusste, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, um sich von Jace zu entlieben, sich neu zu verlieben war. Er musste sich in jemand anderes verlieben oder er musste warten, bis die Zeit es erledigte und er vielleicht eines Tages dazu fähig sein würde ihn zu hassen.

Er wusste nicht, welche der beiden Optionen die bessere war, geschweige denn die schlimmere.  
Warten hieß die ganze Zeit weiter zu leiden.

Und sich neu verlieben hieß, dass er das Risiko eingehen musste sich auf jemand neues einzulassen und dabei womöglich wieder mit gebrochenen Herzen zu enden.

Er blickte in die Richtung, in der Magnus verschwunden war. Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Zeichen. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Herzen die Möglichkeit geben zu heilen. Vielleicht sollte er weiterhin nach der wahren Liebe suchen und sich diesmal für jemanden entscheiden, der sich auch erwidern würde. Vielleicht würde er sie in den Besitzer des Herz-Asses finden.

„Okay, das ist wirklich absurd!" Alec sank ergeben den Kopf, dennoch schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Er steckte die Spielkarte wieder ein und marschierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der Magnus verschwunden war. Er ging nun direkt zum Institut, um sich was Trockenes anzuziehen.

Alec öffnete die Augen. Er hatte geträumt, immer wieder träumte er nur von dieser einen Nacht. Die Erinnerung kehrte immer wieder zurück an dieser Nacht und erwärmte so die nun langsamen Schläge seines Herzens.

Magnus blickte zu Alec. Es gab keinen Grund traurig zu sei, er hatte dergleichen schon so oft erlebt, so oft hatte er schon geliebte Menschen und Wesen verloren, dass er mittlerweile darin geübt sein sollte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn einer ging, konnte Magnus nicht umhin sich einfach schrecklich zu fühlen. Es war, als ob sein innerstes in zwei brechen würde.

Alec zu verlieren würde einen ewigen Dorn in seinen Herzen lassen, einen, den er wie auch schon andere nie würde entfernen können. Es würde auf ewig schmerzen, denn da, wo Alec hinging, würde er niemals folgen können.

Er kam in das Zimmer und sah den jungen schwarzhaarigen Schattenjäger mit azurblauen Augen an. Er sah nicht den alten Mann, der nur mit Mühe die Augen öffnen konnte und eine runzelige Hand ausstreckte.

„Alec", flüsterte Magnus, der sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte und nahm, seine Hand umklammernd an seiner Seite Platz. Es war immer noch sein Alec. Er würde es immer bleiben.

„Magnus", flüsterte Alec wieder und drückte die Hand des Hexenmeisters: „Ich habe von dir geträumt."

Magnus lachte nervös auf: „Wovon denn genau?" Er versuchte zu lächeln: „Wie ich dich immer in Bett gelockt habe, wie vor so vielen Jahren?"

Trotz des hohen Alters konnte Alec ein Erröten nicht verhindern, diesmal war die Röte dank seiner noch bleicheren Haut leicht zu erkennen.  
„Du machst immer das Gleiche", jetzt lächelte Alec: „Du hast dich kaum verändert."

Doch Magnus fühlte sich nicht besser. Seufzend strich Alec mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.  
„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Ich habe über die Spielkarte geträumt."

„Ach, die", sprach Magnus leise.

„Ich habe sie immer noch", fuhr Alec weiter fort, während er die andere Hand austreckte und eine kleine Schachtel zu sich nahm. Heraus zog er das Herz-Ass und zeigte sie dem Hexenmeister. Magnus runzelte die Stirn.  
Auch Alec betrachtete die Karte.

„Ich habe nie gewusst, dass ich mich verliebt hatte, bis du aufgetaucht bist", flüsterte er: „Kann sein, dass Jace mich nie geliebt hat. Aber diese Nacht war der Anfang einer Geschichte. Unserer Geschichte, Magnus."

Alec bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte, Magnus wandte den Blick ab:  
„Ach, wenn du doch nicht gehen müsstest", sagte Magnus. Zum ersten Mal hörte Alec, wie Magnus Stimme verbittert klang. So verbittert, dass er fast angefangen hätte zu lachen. Nie hätte er sich seinen Freund so vorgestellt.

„Wenn", stimmte Alec zu und berührte Magnus leicht an der Schulter, damit dieser ihm wieder zuhörte: „Hier. Ich geben sie dir zurück."

Verletzt und verwirrt blickte Magnus ihn an: „Alec…sie ist dein."

„Ja, ist sie", stimmte Alec zu und spürte, wie seine Augenlieder immer schwerer wurden und seine Sicht langsam schwand: „Ich will nur, dass du sie behältst und dass du dich erinnerst…an alles was du mir damals gesagt hast… mach sie nicht kaputt", warnte er: „Das Herz auf der Karte ist unser Herz…vereint."

Jetzt lächelt Magnus, wenn auch leicht gequält: „Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, das ist dir klar?"

Alec lächelte bei der Erinnerung an jener Schlacht vor so langer Zeit in der sie gegen Valentin gekämpft hatten… in der Magnus ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte.

„Weißt du was?" Fragte der Nephilim, während Magnus die Karte nahm.

„Was denn?" Magnus streichelte Alecs kalte Wange.

„Ich liebe dich."  
Magnus lachte leise auf, aber Alec sprach weiter: „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Weil du nicht weißt, wohin du gehen wirst. Aber du wirst mit mir kommen."

„Ich kann nicht sterben, Alec. Mach keine schlechten Witze an deinen Totenbett", erwiderte Magnus beleidigt.

Doch Alec schüttelte den Kopf: „Du wirst immer bei mir sein, hier", er legte seine Hand auf seinem Herzen: „Egal, wohin ich gehe. Und ich werde, hoffentlich, auch immer bei dir sein", er deutete auf Magnus Brust. Der Magier nickte: „Gut. Das ist ein Versprechen."

Alec schloss die Augen. Magnus spürte, wie ihm das Herz brach. Er lehnte sich zu Alec und küsste ein letztes Mal seine Lippen:  
"Ein Versprechen für mein ganzes Leben, Alec."

Dann brach der Oberste Hexenmeister in Tränen aus.

Bin ich die Einzige, die weinen musste?  
bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt Reviews! Das hat sich die Autorin verdient. (Und die Übersetzerin auch ;)  
Ich werde auch immer eure Reviews kommentieren, aber eher so, dass ich sie für die Autorin übersetze… es sei denn, ihr wollt die Reviews gleich auf Spanisch schreiben^^


End file.
